


赴火

by eelynenew



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, 海王兄弟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelynenew/pseuds/eelynenew
Summary: 烈火将会灼烧他的肉体和灵魂，但如果那是亚瑟，他会心甘情愿地投身于此，毫无惧意。





	赴火

背叛，是最不可饶恕的罪行。  
奥姆从小接受的理念就是这样，从他记事起就被父亲带去旁听政事，他努力划着水走向对他来说有些高的王座平台，无数次听到父亲在朝廷之上对被处置的罪人说到过这一句。  
那些叛徒们徒劳地伸手想要抓住坐在遥远宝座上的王，在被士兵拖走的最后一刻仍然哭喊着妄图得到宽恕的时候，他就站在父亲的身侧。他从开始的惊惧到鄙夷，最后能将朝堂上众臣的冷漠学个七成，能对着那些被带远了的或陌生或熟悉的面容，吐出参杂着海洋深处海水的冰冷的咒骂，就像皇室要求的，参政时即使在水中必须要保持完全静止的双腿，时间久了，也就麻木了。  
直到他看到自己的母亲站在朝堂中央，面对着坐在高位的父亲没有下跪，只是傲然地站在那里时，他却突然又想起了恐慌的感觉。  
父亲说她叛国，说她背叛了种族和陆地人类私通，还罔顾天理生下了一个混血怪物。朝堂上窃窃私语的声音越来越大，诅咒声越来越明显。奥姆看着女人挺着腰，神色淡淡的面容，他的心中隐隐有一个声音冒头：“不该是这样的”。  
他一直知道自己有一个哥哥，那是他和母亲的秘密，他答应过母亲谁都不能说。当母亲搂着他，和他讲睡前故事的时候，温柔的眼神从他的脸上飘过，又像是透过他在看另一个人。奥姆不悦地钩起母亲的手指，想要她把心思拉回来，这时候的王后就会轻笑出声，手指拂过他金色的头发说：“如果有一天你见到他，你也一定会喜欢他的。”  
“因为我们长得很像吗？”他问。  
女王摇摇头，继续说：“因为你们都是我爱着的孩子。”  
“那我为什么一定会喜欢他？”  
“因为你们一样，”女王点了点奥姆心脏的位置，“你们这里是相连的。”  
奥姆翻了个身，不再纠结这个问题，只是催促着母亲继续讲陆地的故事。陆地和海洋完全不一样，那些奇异的故事连海底最睿智的学者都不会知晓，又在国王的命令下不准被谈起，但他的母亲却不怕。  
她为奥姆叙述了一个美妙的世界，她的故事中参杂着长子的存在，她说在陆地上流泪能够被触摸到；她说陆地人的同伴是一种叫狗的生物，它们表达喜欢的方式是在你的身体上留下它们的唾液；她说人类创造了一种叫做照相机的工具，能够让一个瞬间永恒；她还说，陆地上有一个叫做电视的盒子，从里面能够看到全世界……  
奥姆不在意其他的，他不喜欢哭，因为父亲说那是恐惧和懦弱的表现，他也不愿意和其他物种有过多的亲昵。他只是想，如果他能够拥有一台电视机，他一定要看看自己在陆地上的兄弟到底是什么样子，会不会也像自己一样从小就被训练成一个战士，是不是他也在其他同龄人玩耍的时候被逼着学习勾心斗角的政治谋略。正是因为从未相见过，所以奥姆可以在“亚瑟”这个名字所代表的形象上叠加各种自己的幻想。在奥姆获得追求已久的奖赏时，他可以骄傲地向“亚瑟”炫耀，当他沮丧挫败时，又在试图从这个形象上索取慰藉和陪伴。  
“亚瑟”陪着亚特兰蒂斯的小王子，在海洋深处的权利周旋中努力地成长着一个王需要成为的样子。 可最终这个兄弟的存在，却让他失去了自己的母亲。  
在女王被士兵带走的那一刻，奥姆想要游向她，却被国王拦住。  
国王说：“我的儿子，你要知道陆地上那些低劣的种族不该和我们有任何的联系，你的母亲是在为她的背叛付出代价。”  
奥姆记得，他的父亲以最严肃的语气对他说，规矩就像坚冰，当你触碰它的时候，首先要想到冰冷和疼痛。  
年幼的王子从他的母亲被献祭给阴暗的海沟国那一天起封闭了自己的心。他作为母亲隐瞒宗族的共犯，应与母亲同罪，他心里充斥着愤怒与愧疚无处发泄，只好将它们尽数倾泻在他幻想出来的“亚瑟”身上，把对陆地世界的憧憬连同对自己兄长的好奇一齐打包封存，让它们腐烂在心底。  
当王子终于坐上王位，他看着众臣上报来前一天在他所拥有的这片海域的海洋生物死亡数，他突然想要质问母亲：“难道这就是你所爱着的陆地人能做的事吗？这么粗鄙又野蛮的种族，真的值得你付出一切，值得你背叛你的种族文化吗？当你被献祭给海沟国的时候，你爱的陆地人又在哪里呢？他们真的能与你共命运吗？”  
直到奥姆见到了他的兄长。  
奥姆受够了老套制度的约束和残余势力的制衡，他原本只是想通过战争联合海洋七国，在战争的过程中形成海洋命运共同体一齐对抗陆地的威胁的同时，巩固他的王位，偏偏这个安分了几十年的兄长突然临门插了一脚。奥姆出动了精英部队，却以伤亡惨重的代价才把这个非法入侵的陆地人带了回来。  
当他昏迷着的兄长睁开眼睛，抬起头用金色的瞳孔和他对视时，奥姆突然想起了母亲温柔又笃定的话语：“当你见到他，一定会喜欢他的。”  
那是源于他们从血液中就带着的矛盾和吸引。  
奥姆走下王座，向这个叫亚瑟的男人靠近，他听过他的太多事，可这是他第一次真正接触他。  
亚瑟像是一头因为束缚而被激怒的野兽，他向奥姆怒吼，仿佛锁链被他挣开的同一秒钟，他的拳头就会揍向奥姆的肚子。  
奥姆知道自己应该杀掉亚瑟，不论是为了安抚海洋还是为了清洗种族的耻辱，可他没有。对方的野性和力量激起了他的好奇与征服欲，他想看看这个叫嚣着要挑战王权的混血野种能撑到什么地步，他要用一场真正的战斗来让对方臣服。  
只是这一场关于政治权力的战斗，胜利者只能有一个。  
奥姆的一时心软，改变了整个大局的走向。  
那个被所有人所轻视的混种人，最后却席卷着海洋奔涌的浪潮在万物的臣服之下，用三角戟直指他的咽喉。  
那一刻他屈辱吗？或许有吧。 只是当他父亲所留给他的三叉戟断裂的那一刻，他知道亚特兰蒂斯人一直苦苦想要维护的血统论彻底被一波波翻涌的浪潮所淹没了，而紧接着，母亲的出现让他发现自己一直竟是软弱的那个，因为他早就知道传统所宣扬的观念有缺陷，却不敢承认，只得将所有的情绪尽数转移到不需要对这一切负责的亚瑟身上，这个认知才让他挫败。  
而亚瑟知道，亚瑟只需要一眼就能看穿他的情绪。 海王隐去了战斗时的暴戾，在自己的兄弟面前又回归了那个傻傻乎乎的大块头人设，他站在奥姆的寝宫里，只对浑身上下充满着戒备的弟弟说了一句话：“跟我走吧。”  
他将疑惑的弟弟带到了陆地上，而奥姆——作为一个被繁杂的责任和规矩所禁锢的皇室——在这片他幻想过无数次的土地上第一次行走。他踮着脚，小心翼翼地触碰坚实的土地时，亚瑟笑了。  
奥姆转头瞪了他一眼，觉得自己的举动有些丢脸，缩回脚又退回了海水里。  
亚瑟拉住了奥姆的手腕，说：“没有嘲笑你的意思，只是你让我想起了一个故事里的人物。”  
“谁？” “海的女儿。”  
“我听过！”奥姆的眼睛瞪得更大了，“她用自己的鱼尾交换了人类的双脚，行走的每一步都像踩在刀片上，最后还化成了泡沫！愚不可及！”  
亚瑟笑了笑，没有说话，握着奥姆的手腕，带着他一步一步慢慢走。 他们去了小镇上的冰淇淋店，去的路上亚瑟还显摆了一把他的车技，而奥姆坐在这个机械怪物的内部死死攥住亚瑟给他系上的安全带，脸都白上了几个度，以至于直到他们在冰淇淋店坐下后，奥姆不愿意给一个亚瑟正眼。  
“试试这个。”亚瑟递给奥姆一个巧克力甜筒，奥姆将信将疑地接过它，学着亚瑟的动作伸出舌头舔了舔，又被它冰得打了一个哆嗦。  
“好吃吗？”  
“有些甜，可是回味又带着点苦。我喜欢这个。”奥姆露出了一个微笑，眼尾皱起了小小的细纹。  
海王叼着他自己那份吃到只剩下华夫圆筒的冰淇淋，跟着扬起了嘴角。  
他们绕着小镇一直走，亚瑟给奥姆解答各种海底没有的事物，他发现奥姆的表情远比他以为的更生动，或惊疑或了然，就像他自己第一次跟随着维科潜入深海的场景一模一样。  
不过这可不能让维科看到。亚瑟没头没脑地在心里冒出了这么一句话，却弄不清缘由。  
他们从白日走到了黄昏，小镇随着残阳缓缓西斜也敛了声息，街边的路灯在万家灯火的背景中倏地亮起，亚瑟看了看渐渐暗下去的夜色，问：“要回去吗？”  
奥姆想了想，摇了摇头：“我们还能再留一会儿吗？”  
“都听你的，你做主。”  
“那去你家吧，我想看看母亲之前住过的地方，”奥姆顿了顿，又补充到，“不过不坐你们的那个……汽车了，我们走过去。”  
亚瑟失笑，想了想距离也没多远，也就顺了他。  
他们路过码头，有几对情侣在夕阳的余晖中牵着手顺着海滨长廊散着步。奥姆好奇地看了几眼，正想要说什么，看到其中一对凑近拥吻的时候猛地扭开了头，快速向前走了几步。  
亚瑟不明所以，只得迈开步子赶上他：“你怎么了？”  
奥姆没有作声，只是低着头继续往前走，他发烫的耳朵藏在慢慢变得浓郁的夜色中，亚瑟没有发现。  
灯塔下的小房子随着库瑞夫妇的远行已经被空置了许久，亚瑟领着奥姆在沙发上坐下，在奥姆的注视中他拿起遥控器，摁下开关，喧闹的电视声迅速填满了房内的沉寂。奥姆的面容在电视的光亮中明明灭灭，他的眼底随着电视里画面的变换一点点亮起，像是深远的海面映出了漫天的星光。  
“你们陆地人，很喜欢表现自己的情感吗？”奥姆问。  
电视正播放到当天一个地区举办的庆典，人们在喜悦和热闹的气氛中互相拥抱和亲吻，人与人的距离在这一刻无限地被拉近。  
“呃……不全是？我知道很多地方表达情感还是很含蓄的。”  
奥姆收回看向电视的视线，对上亚瑟的眼睛：“那你呢？”  
亚瑟哈哈大笑地反问：“你觉得我像是含蓄的人吗？”  
“那……”奥姆想到什么，手无意识地揪着沙发的边缘，“同性也可以拥抱亲吻吗？”  
亚瑟愣了愣，没有想到他会这么问：“可以呀，且不算爱情，光是亲情和友情之中也可以拥抱亲吻吧。”  
奥姆应了声，转回头去继续看电视。他突然有些羡慕陆地上人们的相处方式，除去言语，他们还有那么多的办法可以表达情感。 奥姆轻叹了一声，这一声叹息刚从他的唇间飘出，就被拥进一个宽阔坚实的怀抱中。他全身僵住了，亚瑟将他的头按向自己的胸膛，他能够听到亚瑟的心脏在一下一下沉稳地跳动着。  
“我的弟弟，如果你想要一个拥抱，我随时都可以。”  
奥姆的鼻间全是亚瑟的气息，说不上好闻，却格外令人安心。他点了点头，双手回抱上亚瑟的腰。  
灯塔下的小屋，成为了他们秘密基地。 每当亚瑟被海下乱七八糟的事务烦得抓耳挠腮的时候，他们就会去小屋。在那里，亚瑟能够短暂地逃避亚特兰蒂斯繁杂的规矩，带着奥姆，通过连接着世界的电视，讨论陆地和海底的区别。  
亚瑟发现奥姆在一点一点地改变，他不再局促于人们的肢体接触，甚至偶尔看电视的时候会躺进亚瑟的怀里。当奥姆头顶的发不规矩地扫过亚瑟的鼻间时，亚瑟隐隐觉得这一个瞬间有些奇怪，却又说不上来。他不再去深究这不对劲的感觉从何而来，毕竟弟弟表现出来的依赖对于他来说十分受用。  
亚瑟带着奥姆去感受世间的万物，他们登山等待朝阳从地平线上冉冉升起，也赤脚一起走过海岸漫长的沙滩，在突如其来的大雨中奔跑，也在徐徐吹来的微风中拥抱。  
然而陆地上的逃避终究只是短暂的，他们还是要去面对构建庞大王朝的责任。  
在一次朝会上，一个谋臣提议，君王正值壮年，不妨与哪个王国联姻，一是拉拢以巩固王位，二是保证皇室血统延续。  
亚瑟听了之后，半开玩笑地说：“延续血统？我都不算真正的纯种皇室吧？”  
下面的朝臣没有一个有笑意，朝堂沉寂了片刻，群臣突然齐呼：“请陛下考虑联姻事宜！”  
亚瑟被他们的反应吓了一大跳，下意识扭头想去看坐在一旁的奥姆，对方垂着眼，神色是他惯有的清冷。亚瑟正想说什么，奥姆却突然站起来，目光扫过朝堂，群臣们在他眼神的震慑下噤了声。他向亚瑟欠身请退，头也不回地离开朝堂，整个过程中没有看亚瑟一眼。  
亚瑟急匆匆地遣散朝臣，向奥姆离开的方向追去。他们穿过冰冷昏暗的深海，在阳光洒满的水面上，他们探出头，用力吸进了一大口氧气。  
他们不像往常那样交谈，只是沉默地走着。 途中奥姆的视线被一个小女孩儿手上拿着的氢气球吸引了，亚瑟注意到了。他带着奥姆循着那个女孩儿来时的方向走去，在一个小巷中发现了将气球绑在自行车车头上即将打算收摊了的小贩。亚瑟把剩下的气球都买了下来，又怕奥姆不注意松了手，就像小时候他父亲做的那样，将气球捆成一整簇，绑在奥姆的手腕上。奥姆在空气抬起手臂，放下，又抬起，气球们摇摇晃晃的，像是下一刻就会带着他双脚离地。  
他们买了一打啤酒回了小屋，电视里播着俗套的爱情剧，但是谁都没有分给它半秒的注意。  
奥姆喝了一大口啤酒，第一次饮用这种液体的体验不太好，他被酒精呛了一下，舌根发着苦涩一直延伸到喉咙。  
他清了清嗓子，说：“你会吻她吗？”  
亚瑟没有反应过来：“谁？”  
“你未来联姻的妻子。” 铝制的啤酒罐在奥姆的手里被捏得咔咔作响。  
亚瑟皱了皱眉：“我不会联姻的。”  
“可是你总会结婚的！”奥姆的手一用力，啤酒从易拉罐里喷了出来，流了他一手，可他毫无感觉，“那个时候，你会吻她吗？当着所有人的面，就像电视里演过的那样。”  
“呃……”亚瑟摸了摸脑袋，“你怎么了？”  
“没事……” 亚瑟伸手抬起奥姆的下巴，他突然想看看奥姆此刻的表情，而他对上奥姆的眼睛，看到那里面化不开的悲伤时，他清楚地感觉到自己的心脏有过一瞬的停滞。当它重新跳动的时候，钝痛袭击了他。  
这份感情已经变了味，这样对吗？亚瑟问自己。  
可在他还没得出结论之前，他的呼吸就与奥姆的相融了。  
说不清是谁先靠近的，在双唇相触的那一刻，亚瑟突然发现自己已经期待过这个场景许久了。奥姆被啤酒打湿的手紧紧地拽着亚瑟的衣领，他仰着脸索求着更深入，他的舌头像一条灵动的鱼，而亚瑟巴不得将他拥入自己的灵魂里。  
这个情感问题已经存在了好久，他们一直默契地对此绝口不提，妄图它可以在彼此的沉默中消亡，却发现他们早就已经无处可逃。  
那几乎像梦境一样，是从未经历过的新奇，又觉得就该这般。  
亚瑟能听到无数的烟花在他的耳边炸开，点亮他迷惘的黑夜，他无法抑制自己想要追逐光亮的冲动。  
可在亚瑟把手伸进奥姆的衣服，他们鼻尖相抵，亚瑟轻声说“我爱你”的时候，奥姆却停下了。 他推开了亚瑟。  
“我吓到你了吗？”亚瑟不好意思地笑了笑。  
奥姆看了他一眼，又匆匆挪开视线：“这是个错误，我们不能这样。”  
亚瑟有些急了，他语气就像一个在委屈控诉着的小孩：“可刚刚那个吻……你分明也是喜欢我的！”  
“我们不能拥有任何可能会将个人情绪优先于对国家的责任的情感，我为我刚刚的任性道歉，这是自私的。”  
“奥姆，”亚瑟冷静了下来，少有地叫了他的名字，“只要你说出你想要的，我都会尽可能地让它实现，只要你说。”  
奥姆坐在那里，他沉默了一会儿，最后还是没有抬起头。  
他说：“哥哥，你应该像他们说的那样去结婚……而我们，不能这样。”  
海王站起身，他没有再说话，只是深深地看了一眼还低着头的弟弟，左手狠狠地拍向茶几，玻璃面应声而碎。  
奥姆被突然的炸裂声震了一下，抬起头时正好看到亚瑟离开的背影。他突然觉得，有一部分自己在亚瑟离开的那个瞬间破碎了。  
奥姆愣在那里了片刻，又撑起自己急急忙忙地站起身，麻木的双脚趔趄了一下，他跌跌撞撞地打开门想要去追亚瑟，门外只有海浪一下一下拍打着岩石，波涛翻涌而起又挣扎着退去，哪里还有亚瑟的影子。  
他叹了口气，解下了系在手腕的气球的绳子，他举起手臂，松开了手。气球摇摇晃晃地向上飘，挤在一起的气球们脱离了束缚，慢慢拉远了距离。奥姆睁大着眼睛，看着气球一个个越飘越远，慢慢缩成一个个小黑点，直到他看不见。  
他不能把它们带回去。他知道气球会越升越高，却不知道在他看不见的某个高度，那些被他看作“永不破裂的气泡”们，也将会骤然炸裂开，在他不曾了解的未知中走向盛大的悲剧。  
奥姆走到崖边，望着阴郁的大海，纵身跳下，风像是无数看不见的手在拉扯着他，他下坠得越来越快，直到没入海水中。  
从他出生开始就包裹着他的海水，在经历过这短暂的时间之后，此刻竟让他觉得冰凉，寒冷渗入他的每一个毛孔，浑身的血液也随着慢慢停滞。  
奥姆抽掉训练场里的海水，制作了一片干燥的场地，他将自己封闭在训练场里，砍断了数把刀剑，想要通过消耗自己的体力来疏解内心的烦躁。训练场里感受不到时间的流逝，他浑浑噩噩地消磨着时光，困了就随意地躺在地上闭眼休息一下，醒来又继续对着空气挥舞武器。当他觉得自己在这个样子下去不行，收拾好东西走出来的时候，才发现只过去了两天。  
只是这两天，让整个亚特兰蒂斯发生了翻天覆地的变化：所有的建筑都装饰上了金色和红色，宫殿里张灯结彩，迎接即将要到来的盛大幸事。  
奥姆看着这几乎从来不会出现在海底世界的配色，心里也就猜到了到底是谁的主意。  
他的哥哥，到头来还是听从了他的意见，选择了这条路。  
两个女仆正在讨论宫殿的布置，迎着奥姆有说有笑地走过来。等她们看到只有不到十步距离的奥姆时，突然缄了声，低头规规矩矩地向奥姆问了安。  
“抬起头来，”奥姆的声音一如往常的威严，“为什么弄成这个样子？”  
女仆们吓了一跳，不知所措地相互对视了一眼，其中一个哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“亚……您的兄长说，让我们暂时先不要跟你透露。”  
他看两个女仆害怕得下一秒就要哭出来的样子，突然觉得很没劲，他缓和了脸色，换了话题，问：“这是从多久开始准备的？”  
女仆松了一口气，老老实实地说：“从陛下和泽贝尔王还有咸水国国王见面后就开始准备了。”  
奥姆点了点头，又挥手示意她们退下，两个女仆像得了大赦般地连行了几个礼之后，急匆匆地跑开了。  
奥姆心里有些发涩，他回想起几个王国里到了适婚年龄的女孩子，在脑子里一一过了一遍她们的资料，挑不出来什么错，又觉得她们哪儿都和亚瑟不相配。  
他的哥哥要结婚了，他和他未来的妻子将会从此被绑定在一起，亚瑟的那双手——那双宽厚有力的手——将会握住一个奥姆完全陌生的女人，他们会拥抱，会接吻，亚瑟会用带着爱意的眼神看着她，全世界的浓情蜜意都融在他的眼睛里，就像他从前看着奥姆的那样。  
奥姆这才知道为什么他们的祖先将背叛作为最不可原谅的罪孽，因为当你将所有全都交付给另一个人时，就也给予了他伤害你的机会，你开始患得患失，担心他是否会离开你，而他最终背离这一切的时候，你将遭受到死一般的痛苦，像是有人将你的心脏剖开了两半，让你亲眼看着它流血疼痛，最终变成一个和你之间毫无联系的器官。  
奥姆让亚瑟承担了这份痛苦，现在他也将承受同等的。  
他在失去亚瑟。  
更让他感到绝望的，是他发现亚瑟在躲他。  
除了偶尔因为政事必须要一同出席的场合，亚瑟基本上就没和他碰过面，就算是恰巧遇上，他也不再触碰他，看到他也只是匆匆点头示意，巴不得绕过他赶紧走。  
每一个小细节都在奥姆的眼中无限放大，他甚至能看清亚瑟看见他时眼中闪过的闪躲，这一切对于他来说比得上任何他已知的酷刑。  
他知道自己将经历的一切，可是他忽略了它的艰难，他太过害怕，以至于奥姆在每个午夜都能梦到他站在亚瑟的面前，他对他说话，他冲他招手，可是亚瑟听不到，奥姆就像是空气，完全独立于亚瑟的视野而存在着。  
他梦到亚瑟搂着一个女子，他看不清她的面容，通过身形动作也知道对方亲切又美好，亚瑟带着他标志的笑容大咧咧地冲着她笑，他们挽着手，朝着奥姆的方向越走越近，而画面的下一秒，一切都变了，整个世界都是黑的，就像奥姆荒芜的心一样，他看不见亚瑟，那个女子扯着他的领口冲他大喊叫：“你怎么能这样！”  
奥姆看着泪水流过她的脸庞，他错愕地想要帮她擦掉，所触之处却是一片干燥，而冰凉的眼泪却是从他的眼里坠下的。他听到自己道歉，说“对不起”，又一遍一遍地再说“对不起我错了，我不会再爱他了”。他每每从梦里挣扎着醒来，扭过头看向窗外，就是一片永不熄灭的红与金，刺得他双眼酸胀。  
当这一天奥姆盯着窗外随着时间推移越来越盛大繁华的景色时，将军慌忙敲响了他的门：“不好了！边境有动乱了。”  
那是一场恶战。 等奥姆赶到战场时，亚瑟已经开始战斗了。场外有无数鲨鱼环游在战场周围，这些食尸者已经磨好了牙，等待着战争结束享用盛宴。  
奥姆差一点就成为了鲨鱼的口中餐，要不是亚瑟掷出三角戟击飞了迎面向奥姆飞来的战斧，奥姆就能直接去见他死去的父亲。  
斧刃将将擦过奥姆的耳边，他躲过一劫，而亚瑟却因为这短暂的分神被敌人击伤。  
鲜血从亚瑟的身体流出来的时候，奥姆感觉自己的所有感官都在那个瞬间失灵了，他不再感到疼痛，他听不到杀戮带来的惨叫和兵刃相接的撞击声，他只知道愤怒，他几乎是开始了一场屠杀。他不再考虑伤亡人数或是多久停战谈判，他杀红了眼，他心中只有亚瑟鲜血刺目的颜色。  
等到他回过神来的时候，水里漂浮的只有无数的尸体，伤员们互相搀扶着向营地游去，鲜血让目光所及的海域都变了色，而这象征着生命力被剥夺的色彩还随着水流向外扩散。 奥姆有些恍然，他不知道自己怎么了，他只知道自己看到亚瑟受伤的那一刻，他脑子里的某根弦突然就断掉了，那是一种足以使他整个人陷入疯狂的后怕。  
奥姆用半分钟找回清醒，急匆匆地向回赶去追上亚瑟。  
亚瑟站在亚特兰蒂斯城外，指挥着后勤如何处置伤员，受伤的手臂冷不丁被人捉过去。他吃痛地喊出声，扭过头刚好对上奥姆的眼睛。  
“你需要包扎。”奥姆说。  
亚瑟愣了愣，又看了看自己还在渗血的手臂，伤口很深，皮肉都翻了出来，看上去是有些狰狞。他点头，说：“我一会儿就去处理，谢谢你的担心。”  
奥姆盯着亚瑟的眼睛看了好久，他的兄长差一点就会死在他的面前，他的心脏还在为惊惧而疯狂跳动，可他什么也没再说，放下亚瑟的手臂，游走了。  
婚期或许更近了。  
奥姆不知道确切的时间，但他能感受到人们脸上越来越明显的期待和喜悦，谁也不知道他在承受着什么，对兄长的爱恋像是无法解除的诅咒，他除了无尽的悲伤和绝望之外再也感受不到其他。他知道自己不应该这样，却仍然贪恋兄长给予的温暖，他只好将自己隐秘的龌龊思想埋在心底，可它在不知不觉中破土而出，生出细小枝丫，最终成长为长着毒刺的藤蔓，盘踞在他的心里，攫着他的心脏，让那颗心胀痛得仿佛下一秒就会爆掉。  
他实在忍不了了，他逃了。整个亚特兰蒂斯都找不到奥姆王的影子。  
派遣了所有国王护卫队去寻找奥姆却又一无所获的亚瑟在朝堂上将焦急情绪发泄到群臣身上，回过神又不好意思地合着这双手对他们连连道歉。  
庆典被推迟，亚特兰蒂斯因为奥姆的消失失了节奏。等到下属说边境拍到疑似奥姆的身影时，亚瑟已经失去了奥姆的消息整整三天。  
这个消息让他混乱的思绪突然清明了起来，他知道奥姆去哪儿了。  
亚瑟来到灯塔下的小屋里时，奥姆坐在地板上睡得正香。奥姆清扫了上一次的狼藉，原本放着茶几的地方空荡荡的，而他就坐在那里，在敞开着的窗户吹进的海风中抱着膝盖睡了过去。  
亚瑟焦急的心在看到奥姆映着电视光亮的那一刻终于沉静了下来，它几乎是软得一塌糊涂。  
亚瑟走过去，推了推他：“醒醒，我们应该回去了。”  
奥姆被突然惊醒，他的思绪还停留在梦中亚瑟未婚妻的哭喊中，他盯着亚瑟看了看，没回过神来。  
“还没睡醒呢？我们该走了，你知不知道你一声不响突然走了整个国家都失了控。”  
奥姆终于回到了现实，而对现实的认知让他的心脏又痛了起来，这几天他已经完全熟悉了这份痛苦。他问亚瑟：“典礼办完了吗？”  
“没有啊，你都没出席怎么可能办得起来？”亚瑟又回到了之前的疏离状态，他伸手将奥姆从地上拉了起来，然后转身不再看奥姆，自顾自地就要往门边走，“走吧，就等你了。” 奥姆却上前几步攥住了他的衣摆。  
奥姆对上亚瑟的惊异，鼓起了勇气，说：“求你别去。”  
这短短的一句话像是用尽了他全身的力气，他终是将它从灵魂上的一角切割出来，捧到了亚瑟的面前，为此他的灵魂要受到植根于其深处伦理规则的无数次鞭笞。 疼痛让他全身发麻，他感觉双腿发软，下一刻就像要瘫坐在地上。  
他太疼了，但是他知道自己必须要继续，否则就再也没有机会了：“你说过的，哥哥，只要我开口，你就会给我想要的。我将我的愿望埋藏了太久，它无时无刻不再折磨我，从见到你的那一刻它就开始叫嚣了，我想触碰你。你别去。”  
“我给过你机会了，但你选择把我推开。我在努力让我们看起来像一对正常的兄弟。”亚瑟叹了口气，他握住奥姆的手腕，强迫它从自己的衣摆上离开。  
奥姆突然有些想哭，这种被父亲称作耻辱的悲伤和委屈直冲他的鼻腔，在鼻腔里肆虐着，眼里有液体抑制不住地想要跌落。他抓住亚瑟的双臂，用着最大的力气不让亚瑟挣脱开他，他睁大着双眼，忍着眼泪，死死地盯着对方，眼睛里全是执拗和坚决。  
“我是个粗人，奥姆，假如你当时说一句你爱我，亚特兰蒂斯的规矩在我眼里一文不值，可你退缩了！所以我克制着自己，不要再离你太近了，那你现在又让我怎么办呢？”亚瑟被惹恼了，他近乎凶狠地攥着奥姆的手，让他触碰自己的心脏，“这里，曾经想要为你跳动，可你将它推开了。”  
奥姆的视野瞬间变得模糊，亚特兰蒂斯不会有眼泪，因为大海会带走一切，但这里不会。他能感觉到泪水夺眶而出，顺着他的脸颊流下，又滴落。  
他抓着亚瑟胸前的布料，将亚瑟拉向自己，他太过用力，以至于他在触碰到亚瑟的嘴唇时将彼此的唇撞得生疼。奥姆学着亚瑟曾经教他的那样想要进入亚瑟的口腔，却得不到对方的任何回应。奥姆死死揪着亚瑟的衣服，他的泪水滴在他们两个人的脸上，他舔着亚瑟唇缝，几近颤抖地呜咽着：“爱我吧，哥哥……求你不要停止，我也会爱你。”  
这句话像是打开了亚瑟身上的某个开关，他在心里暗骂了一声，然后张开嘴，钳住奥姆的舌，肆掠过奥姆口腔。他双手揽住奥姆的腰，让对方的每一寸都尽可能的更贴近自己，顺势压着对方直接躺倒在地板上。  
奥姆的头上仰，更方便亚瑟唇舌的侵略。他们喘息着，亲吻变得更像一次角力，奥姆还在哭，泪水顺着他的动作滑进两人接触着的唇间，双方都能尝到那淡淡的咸味。  
亚瑟的手伸进奥姆的衣服里，触摸他的肌肤，奥姆的身子追随着兄长掌心的热度颤抖着，白皙的皮肤泛上了粉。亚瑟向上握住了奥姆的脖颈，他的弟弟在人前是那么倔强和强大，而此刻对方却甘愿将自己的所有软弱展露到他的面前，他把控着对方咽喉，它是那么脆弱又纤细，只要亚瑟稍稍一用力，就能夺走他的呼吸。  
亚瑟支起身，舔掉奥姆脸颊上残余的泪水，又吻了吻他的眼睛。他凑到奥姆的耳边，轻咬着对方软软的耳垂：“我想要你。”  
奥姆发出一声嘟囔，亚瑟没有理会。  
“我想要你，”亚瑟又说了一遍，他捞起对方的身子，从后背向下慢慢抚摸过奥姆的每一节脊椎，一直到尾骨，“比这种触碰更强烈，更深入，而我知道，你也渴望过很久了。”  
奥姆靠在亚瑟的肩膀上，他在亚瑟的颈窝处讨好地蹭了蹭想要催促对方，亚瑟触碰到的地方像是生了火，当亚瑟的手指离去后，火苗还在风中祈祷着让自己燃得更旺。  
亚瑟笑了，但他没动，他说：“这可不行，我虽然不算温柔，但我知道在你没有给明确答复之前，我不能再有更进一步的动作。这是陆地上的规矩。你想要什么，奥姆，说给我听，你只有一次机会。”  
“我想要你，亚瑟。我唯一想要的，只有你。”奥姆凑到亚瑟的耳边，轻声说，尾音轻飘飘的，就像划过耳边的气流，勾得人心里痒痒。  
亚瑟揽过奥姆的肩，在他的纤长的脖颈上吻上绯红的印记，顺着动脉向下，亚瑟用舌尖舔舐着，留下了一道晶亮的水渍。奥姆的锁骨像是盛满着蜜糖的碗沿，让亚瑟不自觉地在那处流连，他吮吸了一下那小巧的锁骨，仿佛这样就能尝到藏在对方血脉里的甜。奥姆抱住亚瑟的头，他的手指穿过亚瑟金棕色的发，在发间摩挲着。他夹紧双腿摩擦，想要借此抚慰难耐的下体，却被亚瑟抵进双腿间的膝盖分开。  
“哥哥，”奥姆望向他的兄长，语气间带上了委屈的乞求味道，“快一点吧。”  
“别急。”亚瑟吻了吻对方的唇作为安抚，他下身也胀得发疼，但他却耐着性子将奥姆衣服上的纽扣一颗一颗慢慢解开，然后再伸手一次又一次去触碰奥姆裸露范围越来越大的肌肤。  
奥姆的感官随着亚瑟的动作越来越敏锐，他的快感像是在一滴一滴地缓慢堆积，却跟不上他期待得到的速度。他甚至开始埋怨起他哥哥少有的温柔，他迫切地想要更多，想要被更用力更坚定地拥抱住。为此，奥姆的双脚缠上了亚瑟的腿，他的脚跟在亚瑟的膝盖后的凹陷处上下磨蹭，他化身成深海中的塞壬，每一声喘息都带着蛊惑人心的情欲。  
“摸摸我吧，哥哥。”奥姆将自己的胯向上顶，让自己肿胀的下体接触到亚瑟结实的大腿难耐地磨蹭。“我好难受，你帮帮我。”奥姆环上亚瑟的腰，又送上自己的唇，他们的舌尖相互纠缠。奥姆被吻得意乱情迷，津液顺着他的唇角流出，又在彼此的舌尖拉出了银丝。  
亚瑟像是发了狠，不再强装沉稳，他扯下奥姆的裤子，让对方的下半身完全暴露在空气中，奥姆只有敞开着的衬衣松松垮垮地挂在肩上，全身上下除此之外不着寸缕。他的弟弟的眼睛已经微微有些失焦，阴茎指着小腹，吐露出的透明前液在皮肤上泛着水光。  
当亚瑟的手指伸进奥姆的后穴时，那里面已经湿漉漉的了。他基本没顾得上多做扩张，就急匆匆地用自己渴望得疼痛的性器进入奥姆的体内。  
身下的人被下身像是突然被撕裂的疼痛贯穿，奥姆紧闭着眼睛，上仰着头，颈部的青筋因为他的动作隐隐显露，他像一只即将引吭的天鹅。汗和泪一起跌落在地板上，留下暗色的水渍，清晰可见。  
亚瑟暂停了动作，舔着奥姆的喉结安抚他，在得到奥姆的确认后才继续。他在奥姆的体内一下一下地撞击着，顶着奥姆泻出那些支离破碎的呻吟。他舔上奥姆胸前的深色果实，那里已经成熟了，是他的战利品。他吻过奥姆的胸前，生活在海底深处的恋人因为常年不见阳光，皮肤白得一用力就能留下红色的痕迹。亚瑟爱死了这一点，他毫不吝啬地在奥姆身上标志下自己的印记。  
奥姆埋在亚瑟的胸膛里，隔着衣服的布料，他还是能听到对方坚实的心跳。亚瑟浑身带着海洋的气息，中间还参杂着一丝丝奥姆不熟悉的野性的危险，两种气息交杂在一起，却能给奥姆无尽的安全感，他可以放纵自己沉溺在这当中。他像是一条柔软的鱼，被情欲的浪潮打得头晕目眩，而亚瑟是他的方向。  
他们几乎是同时达到了情欲的顶端。  
亚瑟在奥姆体内泄出时，亲吻了他因为出汗而湿润的鬓角：“我爱你，我的小美人鱼。”  
奥姆没有力气，只是懒懒地锤了他一拳：“你才是美人鱼。”  
“你怎么不是？”亚瑟露出了他惯有的自得笑容，“都从海里来，都为爱情分开了腿。”  
奥姆瞪大了眼睛，反应了片刻才听出他语句里的暗喻，气呼呼地转过去不再理他。哪知道亚瑟突然将他拦腰抱起，径直出了门。  
奥姆被亚瑟突然的动作吓得惊叫出声：“我还没穿好衣服呢！”  
亚瑟却抱着他直接走到悬崖前，将他往自己的怀里再搂了搂，只说了句“抱紧了”，就朝着悬崖下的大海跳了下去。  
风还是在拉扯着他们，想要将他们分开，可亚瑟把他拥得紧紧的，没有丝毫缝隙。奥姆搂紧了亚瑟的脖子，将头埋进了他的颈间。  
而后，冰凉的海水淹没了他们，但肌肤相接的地方一片火热。  
亚瑟爽朗地大笑，气得奥姆翻身就要从他怀里挣扎出来。亚瑟只得连忙哄人：“别急别急，你还没穿裤子，你看它们都看着呢！”  
奥姆一扭头就看到鱼群在他们身边游动，他全身只披着一件衬衫，被水打湿以后几乎和不穿没什么区别，反观亚瑟就裸了个上身。 奥姆恼羞成怒，说：“你不是海王吗！让它们赶紧走！不准看！”  
亚瑟被逗笑了，他抱着奥姆因为笑得太夸张而一直抖，奥姆都能感受到他腹腔的振动，气得奥姆巴不得现在就跟他上火之环决斗。  
等笑够了，亚瑟遣散了周围的所有生物，身边的水域霎时陷入了沉寂。他看向奥姆，金色的瞳孔在昏暗的水底显得更加明亮，里面像是撒满了碎金。他们额头相抵，世间万籁俱寂，只剩下他们彼此。  
借着水的润滑和肠道里残留的液体，亚瑟再次从背后进入了奥姆。奥姆扭过头和亚瑟接吻，又在一波波猛烈的撞击中低吟出声。  
“该死的……这太深了！”奥姆抓住亚瑟禁锢着他脖子的手臂，指甲在结实的小臂肌肉上留下了一个个小小的半圆痕迹。  
亚瑟一只手揽住奥姆的腰，一只手反剪住奥姆的脖子，极有独占欲的姿势让他很满意。  
“这还不算完呢，我的弟弟，你折磨了我多久，相比之下这才刚刚开始。”  
奥姆下意识地向往前躲，避开亚瑟次次撞上他体内的敏感点，可海中哪有可以给他借力的地方，又只得被亚瑟抓着腰拖回来，进入得更深。奥姆的神志被快感袭击得溃不成军，他红着眼圈哭喊着让亚瑟放缓速度，身体又不受控制地妄图在亚瑟怀里谋求安慰。  
他们的双腿在水中相互交缠，他们互相带着海洋和陆地的矛盾，在此刻融为一体。他们的爱恋来源灵魂本身的互相吸引，那被编写进他们身体的每一寸血肉，伴随着他们的命运一起共存。  
他们无法抵抗。  
“所以你本来是打算多久结婚？”事后，奥姆后知后觉地突然想起来这个事。  
亚瑟又有些生气了：“你怎么一天到晚就想着让我去结婚！”  
奥姆踢了一下亚瑟的小腿：“你看看整个亚特兰蒂斯为了你的婚礼都成了什么样了！金光闪闪的，亮瞎眼！”  
亚瑟愣了愣，他的大脑飞快地转动，最后让一切的线索都连到了一起：“你是吃醋了？那个庆典本来是想给你庆生用的。”  
奥姆懵了，合着他这么久以来一直在跟自己争风吃醋？  
亚瑟笑着去吻奥姆因为吃惊而微微张开的嘴：“一直都是你，只有你。”  
陆地与海洋从未分开。


End file.
